Black Assasin
by Filomene Hara
Summary: Class E succeeded in eliminating their teacher, only for the government to turn on them and seek their elimination. The students and teacher flee Japan to hide in the city of sin, Roanapur.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

We of class E had finally eliminated the super creature known to us as Korosensei. Our unkillable teacher wasn't so unkillable after all. We knew in our hearts that he would be proud of each an every one of us. It still felt like a hollow victory. The only person who gave a damn about us was dead. I suppose that wasn't completely true... Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei have come to care about us. But we wouldn't have them either if it weren't for Korosensei. He saved us by making us kill him.

Despite the success of class E's final assassination no one felt up to celebrating. They were gathered around the place Korosensei's body had been, faces grim. Karma rested his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, the bluenet was the one to deliver the final blow. Silence blanketed the area, thick with a somber feeling; until a giggle suddenly erupted from one of the students, and another, and another, finally all of the students were laughing and whooping with joy. They had finally won, they had just earned 40 billion yen! Despite the loss class E could feel pride welling up from within them. Karasuma watched his charges with pride hiding in his dark eyes, Bitch-sensei beside him.

"It's hard to believe the brats actually succeeded. I guess it's goodbye early retirement." She said with a put-upon sigh. In spite of her words and demeanor Karasuma could hear the pride in the honey-trap's voice.

The celebration was cut short by Ritsu's voice ringing through all of their cell phones.

"Warning! Code E-2 is in effect! The government has betrayed us! They're planning to eliminate us!" The student's faces dropped. Karasuma imagined his heart stopped at that moment. The government he worked for-lived for planned to erase his little because they were so, so little and young- protege's here in class E? When were they going to tell him this? He met Irina's eyes. Her face was a blank mask but her wide blue eyes betrayed her fear. Her fear for her students, for herself, and the fear that he would turn on them. Turning to the students Karasuma saw they were all staring at him, their eyes dark and expressions grim. Nagisa was the one to step forward, a combat knife in hand.

"Sensei? As you may know, some of us students thought the government's betrayal was a distinct possibility. We planned a few contingencies if the worst were to occur.A few of these plans...Sensei, are you with us or against us?" Nagisa asked, levelling his coldest gaze on his teacher. Karasuma met his eyes head on, looking past the cold mask. He could see it; the fear the young assassin desperately tried to hide. Had Karasuma not known his young student so well he wouldn't have seen it. Nagisa wasn't afraid of fighting him, he was terrified of one of the few people left that he and the other students could trust betraying them.

"The government I was so loyal to would not have ordered the deaths of those who saved the world." Karasuma announced. Class E as a whole seemed to deflate with relief. Nagisa gave one of his rare true smiles to the teachers.

"Thank you." turning to his fellow students he called "Proceed with plan E2- A MOVE!" Like a well oiled machine the students scattered and disappeared into the greenery on Class E's mountain. Until Nagisa, Karma, Fuwa, and Takebayashi remained. They approached their teachers.

"Alright senseis everyone is heading to the safehouse we set up in advance. We'll go there too until you guys come up with the next step which should be to get out of the country. We needed your help with that." Karma told them, his usual michevious smirk absent from his face.

That betrayal set class E on a path to darkness. They didn't have much of a choice. The dream of happy, successful lives Korosensei had for his students crumbled away. They were fujitives now. But they weren't as afraid as they would have been; because their teachers were at their sides.

When Karasuma arrived at the safe house his young students had set up (it wasn't really a safe house, Karma's parents were never home and Karma had falsified his recorded address) he came to see his students ready and- Karasuma realized- waiting for his orders. Briefly, Karasuma felt a stab of guilt before it was replaced by a slow burning anger. The country Karasuma dedicated his life to turned these young people into elite soldiers, elite assassins. These children gave their child hoods -poor as they may have been - for this world , and now Japan wanted them to give up their lives too.

Karasuma pushed his feeling back. The first thing he had to focus on the first step, getting the children to safety.

"I thank you for putting your faith in me. I will do my best to be worthy of it. Prepare to leave Japan as soon as I've made the arrangements." He announced to a chorus of yeses as the students split off to prepare. Karasuma could only mourn the innocence these children had lost. Pulling out his cellphone he found mobile Ritsu ready and waiting.

"Ritsu?" He asked absently.

"Yes sensei?"

"I believe the government owes us some money. I have faith that you could collect it for us." Ritsu's image grinned from his cellphone.

"Of course Sensei" she answered before her image dissapeared from the screen. It was time to move on to the next step.

"Irina?" Karasuma inquired causing the blonde to look at him.

"With your knowledge of the underworld where would be a good place to hide?" Irina put a finger to her lips in thought.

"The government would think we would try to get as far away as possible so somewhere closer would be better. Somewhere nearby... chaotic enough that we would go unnoticed... I think Roanapur is our best chance."

Karasuma considered Irina's proposal. He had heard of Roanapur, it was a part of Japan's history after all; now it was a haven for criminals and crime syndicates.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll make the arrangements, be ready." He said before pulling out his cellphone. Irina gave a terse nod and left him alone.

Authors note:

that s is the first chapter of Black Assassin, my crossover. I hope you like it. If you do drop me a review and I'll keep posting

CDoD


	2. Chapter 2

It makes me very happy that other people are enjoying this idea as much as I did. Thank you very much for your favourites and\or follows. And a very special thank you to yue14121990 and Mafia King, for their reviews. On to the show.

"Thanks again Kitsurugi-kun. We couldn't have gotten this far without you." Karasuma thanked the older man. He was an old friend to Karasuma, a retired navy man turned captain of a shipping vessel. He had heard of the governments involvement in Class E from a rather talkative private from his former brigade. When Karasuma had come to him asking for travel to Roanapur for himself and his students Kitsurugi had taken them on free of charge, no questions asked.

"No thanks necessary. Those children performed a great service to this world. It's my belief they deserve better than being forced to hide in Roanapur." He told the younger military man.

"If only more people shared your opinion." The shipping vessel sailed through the bright blue waters. The tropical sun beating down on the grey metal deck. Most of his students had retreated belowdecks, talking eagerly with Kitsurugi's crewmen. A few still stood under the sunlight, watching the ocean pass. It was a different colour than they were used to, it was fascinating, and beautiful. Karasuma felt sadness for what these children had been through. They had gone from, children, to pariah, to assassins, to fujitives. And now they had to go through one more transformation in order to survive the streets of Roanapur. Karasuma would have to teach them everything he knows. It was no longer a mater of attacking a (semi)unsuspecting target, it was now a matter of defending oneself against a powerful and experienced opponent. The dark haired teacher was afraid for his students, they were nowhere near ready for this kind of danger. ButKarasuma steeled himself. He would have to make them ready. It was already in motion. He'd had a connection in Bangkok whom he had sent ahead to find a suitable living space for himself, Irina, and his students, preferably with space for training. His connection had found a hotel with a large basement floor that could be converted into a training room. Karasuma had sent along the confirmation to buy on the hotel's owner and begin renovations. He had ordered it done discreetly, so as to avoid as much attention as possible until Karasuma was sure his students could handle the danger attention presented in a city like Roanapur. It had taken a small chunk of the money Ritsu had liberated from the government. She had hacked into the government bank and made off with 60 billion. The extra 20 billion for the pain and suffering of herself and her classmates. She had been forced to abandon her central modem, downloading herself into a satellite far off in space so that she could be safe, and still able to help her classmates, if only through the internet. Everyone involved had been given enough money to buy their silence.

Karasuma caught Karma as he was heading below deck.

"Karma-kun, go get the others and tell them to come up here for a training session. It will be a while before we reach Roanapur, we should take advantage of the space while we have it." He told the redhead, who smirked.

"Of course sensei. Or should we start calling you something different? We're not exactly students anymore are we?" He asked, and Karasuma knew the red head wasn't just talking about no longer being in school.

"I still have things I need to teach you. You all are still my students. Sensei is fine." He told the boy, who tilted his head at the answer. He disappeared beneath the deck.

After Karma returned with the rest of the class in tow, Karasuma started a grueling training session that continued on into the evening. Karasuma firmly instructing them through the defensive drills as he introduced them. Defensive combat had never been necessary in a classroom where the target refused to fight back. But now it was necessary. And the students-sensing the urgency of the situation-threw themselves into the drills and live weapons training with a single minded intensity despite the heat of the day or the swaying of the ocean vessel.

"Alright I think we'll have to stop here. I have a contact setting up a training room in our new living arrangements. We'll continue training when it's finished. Until then do your best to practice what you know. Karma, Nagisa, Chiba, Hayami, and Yada, you did very well with weapons today. Congratulations." He dismissed them. The students filtered off to rest below deck, leaving himself and Nagisa standing alone on the deck. Nagisa looked out over the water. The bold light blue water darkened as the sky turned pink with the setting sun. Karasuma joined him.

"Is something wrong Nagisa-kun?" He asked his student. Nagisa had been a slight concern for Karasuma, he hadn't been able to really get the hang of the defensive manouvers he had been shown, although he made up for that with his skill with the knives and guns Karasuma had given them.

"Sensei. When we were picking our careers... I told Korosensei that I wanted to use my abilities to protect people. How can I protect others when I can't even defend myself?" He asked his teacher, coming to stand at the edge of the ship. He gripped the handrail tightly as he stared down into the water hiding his face from view. Karasuma sighed, and came to stand beside his student. The blue haired assassin was the second smallest member of his class. And Karasuma realized he had failed this student. Nagisa's stature did not betray his sharp killing intent. But he was still not cut out for the basic military combat that Karasuma had been teaching. He would have to try something different with him.

"Nagisa-kun... I apologize. I have failed as your teacher." He told the blue net with a low bow. Nagisa looked at him with shock.

"What are you talking about Sensei? You've been an excellent teacher to us. You even got us out of the country and" he rushed to dissuade his teacher only to be cut off.

"No I failed you. I failed to recognize your individual strengths and weaknesses and for that I apologize. You're not suited to the combat style I've been teaching and I failed to realize that." Karasuma told him seriously, causing Nagisa to cease his protests.

"But no more. I have a different style in mind. One that will suit your stature and abilities. I believe one on one training with me can be arranged if you are willing?" He offered. There was no hesitation in Nagisa's eyes or voice when he spoke.

"I accept, thank you sensei."

"Then we'll begin tomorrow." He told his student before he left him alone with his thoughts. The city of Roanapur could be seen in the distance.

Captain Kitsurugi found everyone gathered in the Mess for dinner. His crew fielding all manner of questions from the middle schoolers with indulgent amusement. The captain cleared his throat and called for the hall's attention.

"We're nearly ready to make port in Roanapur. The plan is to wait until nightfall before we dock to let our passengers off. Karasuma will brief Class E on what will happen after that. As for my crew you should all go back to your stations and prepare to port." He told them. His crewman returned to their stations quickly. Karasuma came to stand in front of his students and Irina.

"My contact in Bangkok, Chet, will be waiting for us where we dock. Roanapur is just as alive at night as it is during the day, but Chet knows a route to get through the city unseen. Gather your things and meet me up top. Wear your combat gear just in case. We're leaving in three hours." He ordered to firm calls in the affirmative. They were now his soldiers, and he hated it. Not for the first time, Karasuma entertained the thought of revenge on the government. He pushed it to the back of his mind. His first priority was keeping his students safe.

Darkness fell and the students of class E found themselves standing before a rather unassuming Thai man who introduced himself.

"Good evening. My name is Chet. I am Karasuma's friend from Bangkok. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I will be leading you to the home I picked out for you all. Follow me." He told them in English. He spoke in simple sentences so it was easy for even the least proficient to understand. At Karasuma's nod, they followed the man through the dark alleys of the city of sin.


	3. Chapter 3

it makes me very happy to see all the faves and follows this story has gotten. But I am very disappointed by the lack of reviews...

Class E managed to settle into their new home relatively unnoticed. It was better that way. Until they had more information on the potential threats they may face in the city. Ritsu was working as hard as she could, but information was limited by her lack of a central modem. Had the government decided to hunt for them alone or had they placed a public bounty? Even if they had decided to keep it private, they still had to worry about who in the city might take them as easy targets. Bitch-sensei had drilled into their heads over and over, an assassin does not blindly charge into a situation like some common street thug.

Karasuma had managed to procure some handguns and rifles from a friend of his before they had left Japan. But his resources were limited, and the skill level of his students were also limited. While all of his students were proficient in firearms and knife work they were not mentaly prepared for the possibility of harming other human beings, nor the increase in power a live firearm has compared to the air guns they used against Korosensei. There were a few students among them who were prepared. Hayami Rink a was the best gun woman of the class, she had also handled a real gun during the Okinawa island resort incident, after that incident she had asked to be formally trained in the use of live firearms. Karasuma had reluctantly agreed at the time. Chiba Ryunosuke was the best sniper in the class, and he was also the best gunman he had also received firearms training. Karma and Nagisa, while they weren't as skilled in firearms as the other two they were above average in the class. Karasuma was also aware that they were always carrying at least one military issue combat knife at all times. Yada Touka wasn't the same as those four. She wasn't prepared to harm human beings. But her skills in negotiation and information gathering were indispensable in the current situation. She wasn't called Irina's protege for nothing. It was these five students that Karasuma decided to send into the city of Roanapur for the purpose of gathering information. Karasuma had placed the order that anyone who left the base were to carry a concealed weapon at all times.

It was this way that the five left the former hotel and split up to gather information. Nagisa and Karma went alone whilst Hayami and Chiba stuck close to Yada in order to keep her safe. She would be the one putting herself most at risk, speaking directly to the people of Roanapur in a bid to gather information.

They trawled through bars and marketplaces. Speaking with patrons and owners alike. Everyone was rather tight lipped although they usually managed to get a a tidbit or two out of the townspeople. They finally hit it big when a man mentioned a regular gathering place of the town. The Yellow Flag bar was apparently a popular destination for many of the gangs and crime families of the city.

They found the bar easily enough. The rather shabby exterior proclaiming 'Yellow Flag' in big bold letters lead to a rather dingy interior. Despite the atmosphere, the trio noticed the place was outfitted with new furniture. Their younger appearances drew curious looks from the bars patrons, before they quickly went back to their own activities. Roanapur was the type of place where people knew better than to ask questions. Curiosity killed the cat as it were. As the trio approached the counter, the barman glanced at them and scoffed.

"I don't serve brats here, go find a bar that does!" He snapped at them. Yada stepped forward with a disarming smile and sat down confidently on one of the barstools. Hayami and Chiba guarding her back protectivley.

"Actually mister, we're not here to buy drinks." She told him. He eyed her and her guards with suspicion.

"Then what are you doing here? I don't take well to loitering." The man said cleaning one of the bar glasses with a clean cloth.

"Well...Bao was it?" After receiving a nod Yada continued "well we're pretty new to Roanapur and we were hoping you could help us get our bearings." Bao snorted derisively at the notion.

" What do I look like? A tourism help desk?" Yada's sweet smile never wavered.

"Of course not mister. But you do look like someone who knows the value of information." She replied, sliding a decent sized stack of bills across the bar. Bao surreptitiously accepted the bribe.

"So? What did you need to know?" He asked, his tone was terse. Yada leaned forward. Inwardly she was annoyed with the mans abrasive personality.

"We've heard there were some big fish here in the city. We want to know about them, can you tell us?" Bao heaved a put upon sigh but told them what they needed to know.

"The two gangs you really gotta watch out for are Hotel Moscow and the Chinese Triad. Hotel Moscow is run by Balalaika and her me. They're a bunch of ex military Russkies. They don't fight like criminals so watch your backs. The triad is run by Chang. He's a former policeman. Other than them pretty much every gang has it's claws in Roanapur. What's a couple'a brats like you doing here anyway?" Yada ignored his question.

"Well... this place seems to be quite dangerous after all. We'll need to be able to defend ourselves. I wonder where we might be able to get supplies for that?" Bao scowled at Yada.

"The ripoff church up on the hill. Or if you prefer, the Lagoon Company'll ship anything if you pay enough. That's the need to know for living in Roanapur. Are we done here?" The barman was closed off again. Yada guessed she had gotten her moneys worth out of the surly man.

"Yes, thank you very much Bao-san." As the trio turned to leave Yada dropped a few more bills on the counter. Privately she hoped Bao got the message to keep quiet about the three middle schoolers who entered his bar and asked questions about the city's powerhouses.

Nagisa wandered the city seemingly aimlessly. In an attempt to keep a low profile, Nagisa had done his best to blend in with Roanapur 's citizens. His shocking blue hair was out of it's usual twin tail style and instead fell loose to his shoulders, mostly covered by a dark newsboy cap. Given his limited clothing options, he had settled on a plain T-shirt and the cargo pants from his school uniform. His attempt to blend in was working well. No one looked at him twice as he passed by, and he was able to easily eavesdrop on conversations.

"...Balalaika's got him right In her pocket right..."

"...heard boss Chang's in bed with a C.I.A agent here in Roanapur."

"...heard the ripoff church was trying to break into the drug business, think Balalaika knows?"

"...figure Hotel Moscow's gonna be on guard after that crazy maid ran through town."

"...Think the yellow flag's open again?"

Listening in on the conversations around him was proving to be pretty fruitful. The city was awash with rumours and illicit activities. It seemed these people hadn't heard the phrase 'loose lips sink ships'. The bluenet was so focused on deciphering the rapid fire English he was trying to take in around him , he didn't notice the man walking toward him until they crashed into each other, nearly sending the smaller of the two to the ground.

"Ittei... I'm sorry." Nagisa apologized. The man looked rather out of place in a town like Roanapur. Wear in a pair of slacks and a short sleeved white button up, the man was even wearing a tie , He looked business casual.

"Oh, no it was uh... it was my fault I was lost in thought." The man said with an apologetic smile. Nagisa opened his mouth to disagree with the man only for his stomach to interrupt, causing the man to chuckle.

"Why don't I treat you to lunch? As an apology." He offers. Nagisa warily examined the man for any ulterior motives. Regardless of how out of place he looked, this was still Roanapur. Seeming to sense his trepidation, the man hastened to reassure him.

"I'm not going to try anything, I promise! Look you can even pick it up yourself! I won't go anywhere near it." Nagisa considered turning him down, however free food was free food, and it could be a good opportunity to gain more information.

That was how the bluenet ended up sharing lunch with a stranger whom had yet to give his name. Granted, Nagisa hadn't given his own name either.

"So... you're Japanese right?" The man suddenly asked, causing a startled Nagisa to drop the noodles he had been drawing up to his mouth.

"Um.. yes I am." The teen answered. The man smiled happily suddenly switching from English to Japanese.

"Me too! My name is Okajima Rokuro. Everyone calls me Rock." Nagisa felt the cold feeling of dread trickle down his spine. After they had found the hotel, Ritsu reported that everyone in Japan now knew their names and faces. There was a nation wide manhunt out for them. As far as Ritsu could tell the information hadn't been broadcast outside of Japan. Did this man know? Despite Nagisa's thoughts and feelings at the moment, his outward appearance showed only pleasant surprise.

"Really? I'm Nagisa. Nice to meet you Rokku-kun." He introduced himself with a sweet smile. They conversed pleasantly for a short while.

"Aah... it's really nice to speak Japanese again." Rock's face changed from pleased to concerned.

"Ne... Nagisa-chan, how old are you?" He asked. The teen chose to adopt a teasing facade, as if oblivious to the concern.

"15, but if you're thinking about making a pass at me I should warn you, I'm a boy." He said with a tight lipped smile. The bluenet watched with some amusement as Rokuro sputtered.

"I wasn't... I didn't... I wasn't hitting on you!" He finally managed to get out. He finally composed himself, although his face was still red from embarrassment.

" I did think you were a girl though, so I'm sorry." He apologized. Nagisa waved him off.

"I'm used to it." He told the man before finishing the last of his meal. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Rock coughed nervously and spoke.

"Well... you're obviously new in town so, as a fellow Japanese I'll help you out if you ever need it. Just give the Lagoon Company a call." He offered, handing Nagisa a card. It was a simple looking thing with a phone number on it. The bluenet stood up and bowed, accepting the card.

"I'll keep it in mind. I should be going now. Thank you for the meal." He knew he was being to curt; that his words weren't flowing naturally. But his facade was beginning to crumble. He had to get out of there now. He left the area, trying to walk as naturally as possible. He felt that mans eyes on his back.

Nagisa used a roundabout route to return to the old hotel in an effort to lose any possible pursuers. Karma had already returned before him. Judging by the sour expression on Karma's face he hasn't been able to find very much information. Which was to be expected. Smart as he may be, the redhead's preferred method of information gathering was to beat the answers out of people. Karasuma had given him explicit instructions not to use force until they knew who they could or couldn't piss off.

Nagisa blew past Karma with only a not of acknowledgment, headed straight for Takebayashi and the rest of the 'technical support team' stalking down the hall, barely containing his bloodlust until he reached the door to the hastily constructed technical workshop. He threw open the door, causing Takebayashi and the others to look up in surprise. The otaku pushed his glasses back up.

"Ah. Nagisa, you're back. I take it you found something?" He asked leaning back in his chair to look at his classmate.

"I ran into another Japanese person. I need you to find everything you can on a man named Okajima Rokuro. When did he leave Japan? Has he been back there since? Does he know about us? Most importantly is he a threat?" Nagisa told him. Takebayashi turned back to his computer.

"I'll do my best. What're you going to do with this anyway?" He asked. Nagisa's entire demeanor changed and Takebayashi stopped breathing the moment he was hit with the bluenet's bloodlust. His eyes were cold.

"If he turns out to be a threat I will take care of it." He told the otaku, his eyes were cold. With a quick nod of thanks, the young assassin left the room.

Takebayashi Koutarou was probably the worst assassin in class E, but he was still useful to his classmates as an information gatherer and as a doctor of sorts. But you didn't need to be used to assassins to feel the suffocating effect of Nagisa's bloodlust. But Takebayashi knew that was barely even a fraction of his powers. He also knew that his classmate must be terrified for them. Takebayashi had heard all about Takaoka and the resort incident. Nagisa's bloodlust was normally so controlled you forget it's even there. He loses control when his friends are in danger. It was moments when Nagisa used his skills that Takebayashi was truly terrified of his usually mild mannered classmate. It was the reminder that he was on their side that allowed the otaku to remain conscious.

When the last three scouts returned to the base the five reported to their teachers for a debriefing. Karasuma had set up the staff lounge as an office room. It wasn't much. A simple side room with a shabby sofa, armchair, and a beaten up coffee table. It was here they met to discuss their findings. Yada was the first to report.

" We struck gold in a bar called the Yellow Flag. Apparently it's a regular gathering place for the city's inhabitants. Bao-the bartender-was quite willing to share information when given the right incentive. He informed us of the current balance of power here in Roanapur. Hotel Moscow and the Chinese Triad. While all kinds of gangs have a presence here, these two are the only ones we need to exercise caution with. Hotel Moscow is led by a woman named Balalaika. Apparently she's ex military, much like Karasuma-sensei; the Triad here is led by a man named Chang. Bao also told us about the weapons dealers up at the church. We went and found more information on them. Despite their smaller numbers and saintly appearance they are a force to be reckoned with. But they're not called the ripoff church for nothing. They'd work in a pinch though. The Lagoon company could also be a blessing or a curse. After asking around a bit we learned they do good work, but they have a highly skilled gun woman in their employ. It would be bad if we got on their bad side." Yada reported before stepping back. Karma waved them off. He hadn't found anything new. It was Nagisa'sturn next.

"Much like Yada-san I heard the names Balalaika and Chang quite a bit. The rumours going around are that Balalaika and her men are former elite troops of the red army. Apparently they are so well trained they could win world war three. Chang is a former policeman and highly skilled, however based on my observations there is no indication that his men are any more skilled than your run of the mill criminals. I've heard whispers that Chang is in regular contact with a C.I.A agent undercover here in Roanapur. Unfortunately no one knows the agent's identity. As for the Lagoon company Yada mentioned, they have a Japanese man with them. His name is Okajima Rokuro. I ran into him while I was gathering information. I asked Takebayashi-kun to find as much information on him as possible just in case. It should also be noted that Hotel Moscow and the Lagoon Company have a good relationship. In the event Okajima Rokuro becomes a threat this could be highly problematic. If luck were on our side Hotel Moscow would choose not to interfere and we would only have to deal with the gun woman. However luck hasn't always been on our side." Nagisa reported. Karasuma sighed and closed his eyes. These damn kids sounded just like soldiers. He almost expected them to salute. He once again found himself cursing these children's' fate. They should have been getting ready for highschool.

"You all did very well, thank you. You are dismissed." He praised. The five teenagers bowed and took their leave. Karasuma sat back in the armchair and thought on their next move, Irina at his side.

"Well Tadaomi, I guess you're boss so what is our next move?" The blonde woman asked. Her face was blank, but Karasuma could tell she was just as upset by her young charges' predicament as he was. She had been younger than they were when she started, but with the war and bloodshed in her country she hasn't truly had much of a chance for a normal life. Her students had that, only for it to be ripped away twice. The first time when they were assigned the mission to kill their teacher. The second time when e people who were supposed to protect them turned on them.

"We'll start drawing attention sooner rather than later. Perhaps taking that into our own hands and introducing ourselves would be the right choice... what do you think Irina?" Karasuma asked his fellow teacher. She smirked.

"You're the boss. But I think it's the right thing to do." She told him. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Leaving him to plan out their next move.

AN

Alright that's it for now. Some people have expressed a concern regarding all the characters. Sorry about that. I easily remember their names and faces because I have read assassination classroom so many times. I'll do my best to add who they are and if I can't I'll add a piece about the featured characters at the top of the chapters. Thank you for reading and remember I am motivated by reviews


	4. Chapter 4

hey there readers. Sorry for the late update. in light of recent canon events, I have had to completely rework all the chapters I have had in reserve. Also, my tablet decided to take its last charge. so I had to order a new tablet which has just arrived. I have wasted no time in typing up this chapter. Once again sorry for the delay.

Prominent AC characters(for this chapter) : Ryunosuke Chiba, the normally reserved sniper whose eyes(rumored to have black sclera instead of white) are always covered. Rinka Hayami, th best sharpshooter of the class, Megu Kataoka, female class rep.

"Irina and myself will be splitting up to speak to Chang and Balalaika. Irina will be taken a couple of you for extra support." Karasuma informed the gathered students. The lobby of the former hotel had been filled with furniture. a large TV, various couches and armchairs, even a few beanbag chairs. most of the items had been found in other parts of the hotel and brought to the lobby-turned common room.

"what about you Sensei?" Maehara asked from where he sat in a beanbag chair.

"I will be meeting with Balalaika alone." He said. The room erupted with the students' protests.

"Sir, I don't think that's wise." Suguya said from the other side of the room. All of the students gathered had concerns. would the Russian take Karasuma meeting with her alone as an insult or a compliment? Even before the decision had been made Karasuma and Irina had spent a lot of time weighing the pros and cons regarding which of the two of them would be meeting with the Russian. Bitch-sensei with her Scandinavian background and her ability in the Russian language, or Karasuma with his military background. The speculation that Irina would be able to better sway Chang to their side had decided it.

"It's been decided. I am of the opinion that Balalaika-san would not take kindly to my having child bodyguards." Karasuma's tone brokered no argument. He left before anymore protests could be voiced. a strained silence as class E worried for their training instructor's safety.

"We can't just let Karasuma-Sensei go meet with Balalaika alone." Isogai said, giving voice to everyone's thoughts.

"But what are we supposed to do? Karasuma-Sensei is right. If Balalaika isn't against child soldiers, she would take offense to Karasuma giving the idea that a couple of children could take down her and her men. We can't go with him." Fuwa said, her brow crinkled with worry.

"I'll go." They turned to see it was Chiba who had spoken. the normally quiet sniper stood, a sniper rifle slung across his shoulder and a pair of I-goggles perched on his head.

"there's a building next to there base I can use. I can keep and ye on the situation from there. If things go wrong I can at least create an opening for Karasuma-sensei to escape." He told them. The others considered. It seemed like a good plan.

"are you sure you want to go alone?" Isogai asked. Chiba nodded.

"The less people involved in an operation like this the better. I'll radio you in case of trouble." he smiled, tapping his I-goggles.

And that was how Chiba ended up on the roof, watching Karasuma speak with Balaika and two of her men. The window into her office was covered, but Itona's goggles allowed him to watch their heat signatures move within the room. Things seemed to be going well so far. there was no increase in body temperature for those within the meeting room. Karasuma seemed to be doing well. The bug Itona attached o his clothing was only receiving muffled messages. Karasuma must have noticed it. Time would be Chiba's only companion.

(I don't know how to make a line break)

Irina Jelavic walked into Chang's headquaters like she owned the place. She oozed confidence and style. Flanked by her students Hayami and Kataoka, the three easily turned heads.

"Where might I find boss Chang? I've heard so much about him, I'd love to meet him." Irina asked the gathered men, many of whom were already under her spell.

"And what business do you have with him?" A man who was obviously the boss asked from further back in the room. Even if Irina hadn't looked up all the information she could on Chang, she would have known immediately.

"I have a few matters to discuss with you. Should we find a more...intimate setting?" She asked coyly, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. Kataoka and Hayami stood beside her, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. For a moment she began to doubt her choice to bring these two girls with her. While both had skills at the top of their class, their serious demeanours could be an asset or cost them dearly. Perhaps it would have been better to bring someone who appeared less self assured, like Okuda or Kayano. Maybe even forcing Nagisa to dress as a girl again. Nagisa could appear as a sweet flower, or a dangerous foe in equal measure. Irina was still unsure what the boy's true personality was. Was he the boy that got flustered and embarrased by her overt sexuality or the ruthless assassin she had seen take down Takaoka. She wanted to believe it was the adorable boy who struggled to escape her grip.

"Very well. follow me." Chang finally said. If Irina were a lesser assassin her shoulders would have relaxed at his voice. But she had never allowed her body to betray her worries. she and her students followed the Chinaman into a small meeting room. two couches faced each other over an expensive looking coffee table. He sat on one and gestured for Irina and her girls to sit on the other. She sat gracefully, crossing one smooth leg over another and leaned foward.

"well then ladies. What brings you to my humble abode?" Chang asked leaning back in his seat. despite being indoors his sunglasses remained on his face, sheilding his eyes from view and making it more difficult for Irina to get a read on his thoughts. Her companions shifted slightly, less able to mask their tension.

"We're a little new here. Strangers in a strange land as it were.I'm sure you can see why we would come here. " Chang leaned forward, matching Irina's gaze.

"Ah, speaking of, I had heard of some 'strangers' sighted wandering about town recently. I suppose these also belong to you? opening a new brothel perhaps?" He asked, one bow raised in question. Irina shook her head, managing to make the simple motion appear elegant.

"Nothing like that. They are my students. We are... refugees of a sort. Which brings me to our reason for being here. We are a rather large group moving into Roanapur. No doubt you will see my students about town. We only wish to clear the air. We do not plan on trying to undermine you power or control over the city. We are only two adults caring for thirty odd children." She told him.

"I see. I suppose you coming here means there is reason for me to feel concerned by your presence here in this town. Pray tell me, what is it I would have to fear from you and your students? Let me in on the secret and I might be persuaded to ensure you remain unmolested by the Chinese Triad." Chang told them, the threat he did not say was clearly heard by the three assassins. Kataoka and Hayami tensed. Despite that, their hands didn't do so much as twitch towards their weapons and Irina felt proud of that fact. Unlike Nagisa, very few people had a natural ability for controlling their every move. For Irina it took years. Her students were learning quickly.

"Ah, that is the reason we are refugees. My students are considered too dangerous to be free." She told him. Chang raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Child soldiers then. I can see why I might feel threatened by your presence. Balalaika's crew of soldiers is bad enough. Although, you do not look like much of a soldier, if you don't mind me saying so." Irina allowed herself a small laugh, and smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkling.

"My partner is the soldier. I taught languages." She admitted sheepishly. Chang laughed.

"Languages is it? I suppose they were to be mercanaries? very well. An arrangement can be made. We won't bother you and you won't bother us. You will owe us some favours though."

"I think we can agree to that. Within reason." She added as she shook hands with Chang to seal the deal. Chang grinned.

"Very well, I'll accept that. Let me show you lovely ladies out."

(Meanwhile with Karasuma)

Karasuma was brought into Balalaika's office by one of her men. He was clearly a soldier, Karasuma could see that even without the mans rifle and pistol. And the man could tell he was also a soldier if the looks he was receiving were any indication. Balalaika was an intimidating figure, even while seated she exuded a dangerous and powerful aura. A lesser man would feel afraid, Karasuma merely held a great respect for the woman in front of him. He bowed graciously.

"Miss Balalaika, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Tadaomi Karasuma." He introduced himself. The woman's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"It is not very often we see the Japanese. Tell me soldier, What brings someone like you here?" She asked him. Adressing him as soldier was her way of acknowledging my abilities, Karasuma thought.

"Breaking away from those who gave me orders." He told her. She raised an eyebrow. Karasuma remembered the advice Irina had given him. 'she will have tells. watch her closely, every little twitch is important.' He had taken that to heart and watched her every move.

"Oh? You look like a loyal sort. What would make one such as you desert?"

"They ordered me to train children, and then they ordered those children imprisoned or dead. I refused and we ran." Karasuma informed. The Russian frowned, her scar pulling slightly.

"I see. Now we can get to why you came to see me. Is it protection you want? Perhaps revenge?" She asked as she leaned forward, her clasped hands coming up to hide her mouth. She was trying to hide her reaction to what he may say next, he thought.

"Neither. My students and I are capable enough to defend ourselves. However we will be staying here for quite a while. We merely ask for a peaceful coexistence." He said. Balalaika's hands dropped, and she laughed.

"You came all the way here from your hotel for that? I like your honesty. I will admit to having known of you and your students' arrival. I suppose I would not have known about your lack of ambition without you coming to meet with me. Very well. You and your children have an ally in Hotel Moscow. Feel free to come to me if you need to. I wouldn't mind trading war stories with you. be welcome soldier, dismissed." She told him. Karasuma bowed once again before he exited the Russian woman's office. He was escorted out by the same soldier who escorted him in.

(Chiba)

"He's on the street, clear. Seems it went well. No changes in body temp." Chiba reported through his radio link. a spark of static followed, and then;

"Got should head back before Sensei arrives. He'll put two and two together if he catches you with that rifle." Isogai's voice crackled into his ear. The sniper smiled.

"You know it. Heading over rooftops now." He gathered his things quickly and made for Class E's new home.

AN/

Okay then. I hope I did okay with the character of Balalaika. She's a tough nut to crack. Now, once again sorry for the wait, the warranty curse as it were. I'll do my best from now on. Also regarding canon events. I am aware not everyone who reads my story is caught up. with this in mind I will do my best to remain vague regarding the later chapters.

As always, thank you for liking my story, Leave a review if you would :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was soon after breakfast when Karasuma led Nagisa to the basement/half finished training room. The wide padded floor that had been finally installed was enough to suit Karasuma's needs when it came to training Nagisa. The boy stood before him dressed in the P.E jersey from Kunugigaoka.

"The style I've been teaching the class as a whole is a style I learned through the military. I realize that this style has failed you as an individual. Originally it wouldn't have mattered in normal conditions with your assassination training and your special move, "The Fool" was it? In this setting you will not always be the instigator in a confrontation." Karasuma explained as he walked over to a box pressed against the wall. He pulled a pair of strange objects from the box and tossed them to Nagisa who caught them clumsily. upon closer inspection they were revealed to be a wooden pair of knives. Unlike the ones Nagisa was used to handling these ones were the length of his forearms Single-edged with an elegant balance, Nagisa knew that the real thing would be incredible. He noted the size of the grips on the daggers with curiosity.

"I learned about this style from a friend of mine. She was rather petite, so she learned how to use that to her advantage. Your main strength is not physical. But if you work on your speed and agility your lack of physical strength will not matter even if the wounds you afflict are not grievous, many of them will slow down your opponent. You noticed the grips are shorter than normal, especially for blades this long. This will allow you to switch easily from forward to reverse grip. I want you to practice switching with both hands any chance you get. And keep one blade in reverse grip at all times. The reverse grip done properly allows for a wider and stronger grip. The basic moves in this are fairly simple. The rest is battle honed instinct, and the skills you have already gained through assassination. We will spar regularly to accomplish that instinct." Karasuma explained the training regimen to the bluenet with his usual professionalism. Said young assassin listened with a similar professionalism When Karasuma finished speaking, They began their training.

After training with Karasuma-sensei for several hours, Nagisa took a much needed shower and retired to the common area to rest. This is where Takebayashi found him, sharpening one of his combat knives.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, I found you." Nagisa looked up at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't know you were looking for me. What do you need?" The bluenet asked. An expression as open and kind as this one should not be worn by one sharpening a blade, Takebayashi thought.

"It's not what I need. I wanted you to know we completed that background check on Okajima Rokuro you wanted." The assassin's eyes changed from kind to cold in an instant.

"What did you find?" Nagisa asked.

"Well there's not much to tell. He led a fairly normal life. Graduated high school, took a year off before college and got a job as a salaryman. He has a brother with a job in the government but from what we could tell he's rather estranged from his family. Any information on him stopped a few months ago, presumably when he ended up here. My own and Ritsu's judgement says his threat level is minimal." Takebayashi reported. He awkwardly pushed his glasses up his nose as the bluenet turned over his information.

"...What do you propose I do Takebayashi-kun?" He finally asked. The otaku gaped a little, surprised to be asked for his input in the matter.

"Ah well I'm sure you have your own ideas."

"I asked for your opinion. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter." Takebayashi couldn't help the warm feeling that came with being needed.

"There are a few options. Elimination, Observation, or Alienation." Nagisa nodded, he had also come up with these options it seemed.

"Which is our best option?"

"The Lagoon Company is a valuable resource I don't believe we should throw away at this time. With the minimal threat level Rokuro presents I believe getting close and keeping an eye on him is our best bet." Takebayashi said. Nagisa smiled at him. The otaku could never tell if the bluenet's smile was real or fake(there was probably only one person who could do that and they're dead now) but he felt proud none the less.

"Thank you for the information and your opinion on the matter Takebayashi-kun, I was torn on what to do." Nagisa thanked him sincerely before he stood to leave.

Takebayashi Koutarou never considered himself particularly useful when it came to class E. He was probably the weakest out of the entire class. Sure he was okay at gathering information, and he has some medical knowledge. But those are things anyone can do, he thought. Now he could build explosives, no easy task, but he felt like someone else could do that too. There were so many smart people in this class, far more capable than he was. But people like Kataoka-san, Isogai-kun, and Nagisa-kun reminded him to be less hard on himself, reminded him that he is needed. The things he can do not just anybody can do.

A soft knock sounded on the other side of Okano's door. The gymnast flipped out of her handstand to answer the door, staggering a bit as the blood rushed from her head. She opened the door to find Nagisa on the other side. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Okano-san, Could I ask you for a favor?" Eyebrow raised in interest Okano let him in.

...

"So, you want to learn gymnastics?" Okano finally asked.

"I think it would be a good thing with my build and the new style Karasuma-sensei is teaching me." He told her, rubbing his neck awkwardly. She laughed.

"Hoho, next thing you know you'll be the next Shinigami-sama." She teased.

"I don't want to go that far! I just want to be able to defend myself. I don't want to drag anyone down..." Nagisa looked down at his hands.

"Oh, don't pout! I'll teach you. It could be fun, we could make up some neat fighting manoeuvres together!" Okano said grabbing his hands in hers, the two shared smiles.

"Let's start now!"

"Lagoon Company" Rokuro answered the phone.

"Ah Japonsky" Balalaika's voice came from the other end.

"I'm afraid Dutch isn't here right now. Is it urgent or can I take a message?"

"Oh it doesn't really matter, I'm only sharing a bit of gossip. Actually, you might find it quite interesting yourself."

"Ah, I see..." Rock's voice was rather confused.

"Yes I quite recently had a visit from a new Japanese man. Now he's not exactly a salaryman like yourself, but I thought you might like to know that more of your countrymen are here in Roanapur." Balalaika had a certain way with her tone of voice. It was as if she were all knowing, sharing the tiniest bits of her knowledge with the world.

"My countrymen?" Rock recalled the boy he had met in the markets.

"Yes.. It's like a school of them just popped out of thin air. I Just wanted to let you know to treat them kindly." She almost sounded concerned.

"I'll do my best to keep Revy in line."

"Good boy." She hung up.

AN/

Well then. Timeline thing. This takes place after Roberta's first appearance and before The whole Rock gets kidnapped thing, just for reference. I'm using the anime for Black Lagoon.

Everyone is so excited for Class E to meet all those crazy ladies. I'm a little excited myself. I'm taking some liberties with the amount of time between major events. we need to get the two series' major characters to meet and interact.


	6. Chapter 6

There came a knock at the office door. Rokuro startled at the unexpected noise. The customers of the Lagoon company normally phoned in their job requests. It was rare for them to have visitors. On the other side of the door Rokuro found Nagisa standing with a nervous smile. His shocking blue hair was in a pair of pigtails that managed to make it appear shorter than it actually was. He was wearing a pair of green cargo shorts and a matching sleeveless vest over a camouflage tank top.

"Nagisa, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I felt bad, having you buy me lunch and everything, so I brought you this to make up for it." The bluenet replied holding up a bento he had previously been holding behind his back. Rokuro raised an eyebrow, a little surprised. A bento? Really? Well it had been a little while since he'd had authentic Japanese cuisine.

"Ah, you didn't have to, but I'm not about to turn it down, come in." He stepped aside to let Nagisa enter the office. He did so with a polite bow.

"You can just sit over there, we don't have any tea... Is coffee okay?" Rock asked earning an answer in the affirmative. He busied himself preparing the coffee as he thought of what to say. Was Nagisa part of the large group of Japanese Balalaika had spoken of the other day? Or was it coincidence that he had shown up around the same time? A group of Japanese suddenly moving into Roanapur. What sort of nefarious deeds could they be a part of? Yakuza? Drug traders? Or- looking at Nagisa's petit form- Human traffickers? At that thought Rokuro knew he had to ask. It was dangerous thinking, but Rock wouldn't be able to leave someone as young and innocent as Nagisa to that sort of life.

He placed one of the cups of coffee in front of Nagisa and sat across from the boy who handed him one of two bento boxes.

"It's not much but my friends say I'm a pretty decent cook." He admitted bashfully. Rokuro opened the box, Onigiri, pickled plums, all the foods he hadn't indulged in since he left japan.

"It's wonderful, really. I haven't had Japanese food in a long time." He picked up one of the riceballs and bit into it. It was delicious, a little different then he remembered. Nagisa smiled as he finished the riceball.

"You like it? I'm glad!" He exclaimed happily. They chatted amicably for a while, Rokuro growing more and more relaxed. This was nice, he thought. Eating a home made Bento and speaking in his mother tongue with another person. He didn't think he exactly missed Japan. But he did miss speaking with his fellow Japanese.

"So what about your family Rokuro-kun? Do you keep in touch with them?" His family? How did they end up talking about this?

"There's not much to say about my family really. And I wasn't really in contact with them when I was still in Japan..." Wasn't there something Rokuro had wanted to ask Nagisa about? The remains of their lunch had been cleaned up by Nagisa.

"I heard your brother had a government job? What kind of job is it?" Something deep in the back of Rock's mind was sending up red flags. But he couldn't take notice.

"It's nothing big. he's just some underling for the head of the department of finance or something... Like I said, I don't really talk to them much... What about your family?"

" This office is so small. You don't sleep here, do you?"

"No. I sleep in a motel downtown."

"Which one?" There was a fuzzy feeling in Rock's head. For some reason he gave Nagisa all the information he asked for. Even his motel room number for whatever reason. The bluenet asked him a few more questions about his family and his connections in Japan. Then he asked about Revy and the other members of Lagoon company before he adopted a concerned look.

"Rokuro-san. You look tired. Maybe you should lie down and rest a while." He found himself complying. As soon as he was horizontal he fell unconscious

Nagisa made a mental note to thank Okuda-san for her special truth serum. It worked even better than expected. Now, onto the next step. While Rokuro slept peacefully Nagisa set about bugging the entire office. Class E thought it would be best to keep a close eye on all the heavy hitters in Roanapur. He would be paying a visit to the ripoff church later today.

He was just finishing up when he felt it. Bloodlust. It was unfocused and uncontrolled. There was no purpose to it. As it's owner got closer Nagisa decided to answer with it's opposite. When The god of death used this skill on Class E Nagisa had resolved to learn it. And he had. It was a terrifying power. To be able to make people feel completely at ease in his presence, regardless of their levels of comfort or his appearance It worked. The woman, Revy, didn't even seem to realize the bluenet wasn't supposed to be there.

"What the fuck? You're asleep?" Revy said, looking down at Rock.

"He must have been tired. You should let him sleep for a while." Nagisa commented, leaning against the wall beside his exit.

"Oh yeah? Fuck that,we gotta job to do. Rock! Wake up dumbass!" Revy yelled at the unconsious man only briefly looking at Nagisa.

"That won't work. It takes the drugs a few hours or so to wear off." Revy only grunted to show she heard until the words sunk in.

"Drugs... What? And who the hell are you anyway?" It was only now that Revy realized something was wrong. She had never seen this chick before. Who was she? Why was she here. More importantly... Why wasn't Revy doing anything about it? She couldn't seem to summon the will to do anything to this girl. She felt so at ease right now. More at ease than she had felt with anyone else in a long time.

"He'll be fine. I should take my leave now. It was nice meeting you." She bowed politely and made her exit. It was only after the Blue haired chick had left that Revy was able to summon any of her usual feelings. Anger, Bloodlust.

"That blue haired little bitch! I'll fucking kill her the next time I see her. Rock! ROCK! WAKE UP DIPSHIT! FUCK!" Nothing woke him up. Not yelling, shaking, gunshots, or water. She was stuck waiting it out.

It was a few hours later when Rokuro woke up from his impromptu nap. He groaned and sat up, holding his head. When his bleary eyes finally cleared he found himself facing Revy, Benny, and Dutch.

"What? What happened?" Revy growled at him.

"You got drugged jackass! Bet it was that Blue haired bitch."

"Blue haired bitch? You mean Nagisa?" Revy snorted.

"So you know that chicks name, good at least you didn't let a complete fucking stranger drug you." Rock shook his head.

"Of course not! and uh... Nagisa's a guy." Revy gaped for a moment.

"You're shitting me! That fucking shemale!" The Chinese-American laughed long and hard.

"I don't think Nagisa did it." Rokuro insisted over Revy's laughter. Dutch finally spoke up.

"You were probably duped by him Rock, accept it. Nothing appears stolen so I'll let it slide this time, be more careful from now on." Dutch seemed happy to leave it at that, no harm no foul, but Benny had his own two cents to add.

"Well he must have been after something. What happened before you passed out?"

"Nothing! We were just talking." Rokuro stated firmly, still not willing to believe Nagisa would do something like that. And how could he? He was only, what, 15? There was no way...

"What did you talk about? Work? Balalaika? What kind of info did this kid shake outta you?" Revy asked in a scathing tone. Rock glared at her.

"We talked about normal stuff Revy, like the weather, Japan, family. He asked me all sorts of questions about..." He trailed off suddenly, realizing the warnings that had been blocked.

"What? What did he ask you about?" Benny asked, leaning forward.

"He asked me about my brother's job...And if I was in contact with him or the rest of my family..." Rock told them. Benny leaned back in his seat disappointed.

"What? that's pretty normal."

"It was the way he asked. 'I heard your brother has a government job, what does he do' how did he know that?" Rock questioned, mostly to himself. Benny raised an eyebrow.

"Slightly more interesting. This guy probably did some digging of his own before interrogating you. That also means you were specifically targeted for something. Did you piss anyone off lately?" Rock shook his head.

"No. Do you think it could be connected to the new Japanese presence?" Benny opened his mouth to reply only for Revy to sigh loudly interrupting.

"I don't know and I could fucking care less. I don't give a shit about your mommy and daddy or whatever. Next time we see that shemale I'm gonna give him a new hole." She said, brandishing her cutlass.

"Please don't Revy... Miss Balalaika told me they weren't to be maimed."

"Fuck that!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nagisa finished placing bugs all over Rokuro's Motel room. Next stop, the ripoff church. This was a simple mission to look around. Perhaps introduce himself to the weapon dealers as a possible buyer. He wanted the chance to look over their merchandise. If it was a good enough quality, buying from the church would make it harder for them to be found. Nagisa had complete faith in Karasuma-sensei, and Karasuma-sensei had complete faith in his contacts, but why take the risk of anyone knowing and investigating the former special forces member's known associates. It wasn't yet fully determined just how far their government was willing to go in order to capture them. If word got out that the Japanese government created an entire class of child assassins society as a whole might revolt against them. The thing that doesn't make sense to the students was why they felt the need to get rid of them. All of the major world governments were involved in the assassination plot. So did the Japanese government fear the reaction of the public at large? Nagisa ended his train of thought as he reached the church. It was a nice place. It had the classic look of any Catholic church, minus the large stained glass windows that were popular in most places of Christian worship. Instead it had small windows positioned high enough to remain intact through most gunfights. The stone that made up the church walls appeared worn down by time and weather. A testament to the strength of it's occupants. Most buildings in Roanapur appeared run down and shabby due to the cheap material used and the fast construction time. Eventually people got tired of spending more time and money than absolutely necessary on something which would inevitably be destroyed again by the violence so rampant in the city. For a building to survive long enough to become old is quite an accomplishment. A look around the grounds showed little else of interest, a shed he made note to fully investigate later with a few of his classmates, like Fuwa or Karma. Nagisa recalled hearing rumours regarding drugs and the church. It could become a useful bargaining piece at a later date. Opening the doors of the church he noted there was a nun sitting on the first pew. It wasn't in Nagisa's plans to run into one of the Sisters running the weapons trade just yet; it was too late, she was looking directly at him. It was her reaction to his presence that had him at full alert. The blonde's face betrayed nothing, only a bored expression as she blew a bubble with her gum. But her wavelength betrayed all the emotions she was feeling; shock, a forced calm, and a larger than normal sense of fear, especially when faced with a teenaged boy. It ramped Nagisa's own guard up even more.

"Look kid, I don't know exactly why you're here. But this church aint open today." She said to him as she stood to face him directly. She was making her defensive position far too obvious. Facing him head on to keep him in her sights, standing so she could move quickly should the situation call for it. She was obviously wary of him. The only part of her body that did not betray her unease was her face.

"From what I've heard, this church is never open. I'm new in town, so I'm just having a look around. I've heard of your... Business, and I'd like to know about your supplies." Nagisa told the woman. The bluenet almost felt as though he were showing her how it was done. He moved slowly and naturally, as though he were merely examining the church hall more closely as he placed more of Itona's bugs, trailing a hand over one of the pews. The Sister's eyes followed him closely, and her body turned slightly towards him. She was trained, but not well enough.

"I'm not gonna sell to some kid who looks like he can't even lift a gun. Why don't you come back later with your mommy or your daddy, okay." The Sister was delibrately dismissing him with her words, and hoping he didn't notice her body language.

"They're not necessarily for me. I recently came here with my whole family, we didn't pack the right stuff for the weather here Sister...?" Nagisa's own body language gave nothing away, and not an ounce of bloodlust leaked from Nagisa's control.

"Eda. And if you and you're family have the money to back it up, I guess we could make a deal." Sister Eda said with a forced nonchalance. Nagisa imagined he could hear her heartbeat, fast and loud.

"I'll have to come by again to take a look. But you've given me an idea of what I can expect. It was nice talking to you Sister Eda-san." Nagisa said with a polite bow.

"Er, yeah... you too Shiota." It was at that moment, Eda knew, she fucked up. The blue haired boy's killing intent filled the room and Eda was momentarily frozen in place by the pressure; long enough for the young assassin to get behind her and place a knife against her throat.

"I don't believe I ever gave you my name. How did you know it?" Eda could honestly say she nearly pissed herself. That killing intent was no joke.

"Uh, hey... h-hang on kid... w-we can work something out right? You don't wanna kill in the Lord's house do ya?" The blade got even closer to throat drawing blood.

"I'm not Christian, your god means nothing to me. Answer the question." Eda switched tactics.

"I heard it in town." A blatant lie.

"I've told few people my name, and no one my family name. Nice try though." This time Eda stayed silent.

"No answer? Alright then. I'm nowhere near Fuwa-san's level when it comes to deduction, but I'm no slouch. You can tell me how close to the mark I get. Okay?" Eda remained silent, her breath quickening.

"I'll take that as a yes. You recognized me the moment I walked in and have been on guard since. That means you knew about my skills. Outside of Japan there are a small group of people who know our faces. Those people are select officials from world governments. Most were extremely tight-lipped, only the leaders knew in some cases. I'm guessing American? So American government am I correct?" There was no point in hiding it, Eda thought. she knew exactly what kind of technical support Class E had. It wouldn't be long before they knew absolutely everything about her.

"Almost exact. I'm a CIA agent undercover here." The knife came away from her neck and she let out a long breath of relief.

"I see. Since you've been here far longer you're not here for us..." Nagisa trailed off. He was fishing for information. Eda took the bait.

"What do you mean? I had no idea you were here till you walked into this church." Eda was genuine. Her facial expressions and wavelength were the same.

"Well that answers one question. How much do you know about Class E?" He mutterd the first part but clearly voiced his question.

"Only that you guys were being trained to assassinate some huge threat to the world or something. My boss sent along a folder with all of your names. Apparently the CIA wanted to try and recruit some of you guys after the deed was done. CIA really wants you red flag kids. Since I'm stationed near Japan I figured They would send me to pick you guys up." Eda decided that being completely honest with the dangerous assassin.

"Red Flag Kids?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't have photos of all of you kids. Only the ones CIA really wanted. Red Flag Kids." She wasn't completely honest. The CIA wanted them yes, but they were red flagged because they were extremely dangerous. Nagisa nodded in understanding.

"So why are you in Roanapur anyway?" She asked. Nagisa chosed to answer her honesty with his own.

"Japan's government turned on us as soon as it was over. We didn't stick around long enough to find out if they wanted us dead or alive; this was one of our contingencies." Eda was a little shocked.

"Really? They did that? Maybe recruiting won't be as difficult as I thought." Nagisa siled a bit at that.

"Right now, I'm only concerned with the safety of Class E. But maybe later." He said. It was about time for him to leave.

"I think it would be mutually beneficial if we were to keep each others secrets. If we do that I'm sure business will be smooth between us." Eda relaxed. He wasn't planning to tell everyone about the CIA agent right under their noses. The threat was there should she ever betray him and she knew it.

"Agreed." After Nagisa had left Eda collapsed back onto the pew. She dodged a bullet on that one. What a dangerous guy to come waltzing into the church.

Sister Yolanda found her there an hour later.

"What in the world? What is wrong with you?"

"Some terrifying new people have come to Roanapur. It's best if we don't get on their bad side."

OMAKE

Revy and Eda are playing cards.

"Hey where'd you get that scratch? dd you cut yourself shaving?" Revy asked indicating the scratch on Eda's neck.

"Haha very funny. I got it doing the Lords work."

"Yeah fucking right."

AN/

My inspiration comes at night and ruins my sleep schedule. It occurs to me that Nagisa has been hogging all the screen time. Next chapter we're going to see what some of the other Class E kids have been up to. As always Leave a review they keep me warm when I'm writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I haven't had a computer to post with in a long time. Hopefully this new, for me. Computer will hold out for a while.

A phone was ringing. Bitch-sensei picked it up.

"Irina speaking."

"Irina! How ya been? It's Chang." The man on the other end greeted cheerfully.

"Mister Chang, calling so soon?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about holding off but I wanted to hear your wonderful voice again. But really, I've got the Lagoon Company running a job for me. I was gonna pay them extra to off the annoying bastard getting in my way, but I thought I'd test out your abilities by cashing in on one of your favours. Kill Masahiro Takenaka for me, without being seen by the Lagoon Company and It will go a long way in earning my trust. I hope to hear good news from you soon." Without waiting for an answer Chang hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed, slamming down the phone and startling Karasuma.

"An assassination first thing, really?" Irina slumped down onto the couch, the least graceful thing the military man had seen her do.

"I don't want to let those kids kill people Tadaomi. I just don't."

"I don't either. But we can't do anything about it now. They've been dragged into this life and the best we can do is let them make their own decisions and help them through it."

"But who's going to do it?"

The answer came later at a class meeting.

"I'll do it." Nagisa was the first to volunteer, followed shortly by Karma. Karasuma privately thought Nagisa may have taken his resolution to protect his fellow classmates too far. If they let him, he imagined Nagisa would take every mission to spare his friends the pain of having to kill someone. Karma was unreadable in his motivations. It was finally Chiba who stood up.

"I should do it. Chang told us not to be seen right? I'll do a long range snipe. No problem right?" He volunteered. Karasuma and Irina could find no fault with his logic. Logically, he was the best choice. Emotionally, the former military man wanted to do everything for these kids.

"Alright Chiba. We'll send you on your way tomorrow morning. Get everything prepared." After dismissing the sniper Karasuma turned to Takebayashi.

"Have Ritsu find out Masahiro Takenaka's movements and download them onto Chiba's phone. I want him to decide when the best time to strike is." He received a nod in the affirmative from the otaku. Nagisa left the room almost unnoticeably but for the queer expression on his face as he left the room.

Chiba was preparing his best sniper rifle, a L115A3 AWM and just in case, his AS50. The explosive rounds would be useful in the event he had to shoot through an obstacle like glass. A knock at his door took his attention off of his task. He looked up to see Nagisa in the doorway, a worried expression on his face.

"Nagisa, what's up?" The black haired male asked. The bluenet stepped into his room and sat beside him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right with this. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm sure I could get in and out without too much difficulty." Nagisa told him. Chiba raised an eyebrow that went unseen by his classmate.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you wanted all the glory. But I do. So what's the matter?" The bluenet shifted under his scrutiny.

"I just want to make sure you're prepared for what you're about to do. It's not an easy task to kill someone. Your first kill always hits the hardest."

"You seemed pretty functional when you finished off Korosensei." Chiba pointed out.

"Because he wasn't my first." The bluenet omitted quietly. Chiba stopped, blindsided by the new information.

"...What?"

"Korosensei wasn't the first person I killed. It happened when I was younger... I got attacked and... when I went to defend myself the only weapon I managed to grab was a piece of glass. I jammed it into their throat and severed the carotid artery. They bled out." He confessed. Chiba was flabbergasted.

"Am... I the only one you've told?" Nagisa nodded.

"Nobody else knows. Even Korosensei didn't know." He said. Chiba took a moment to digest the information.

"Thank you.. .for sharing this with me Nagisa. I think I'll be able to handle it. None of us want you to have to shoulder everything." He told the bluenet. Nagisa didn't look convinced but he smiled at him anyway.

"Thank you. For listening. Since I can't convince you to let me do it, good luck, be safe." With that, Nagisa got up to leave. Still in shock by the revelation, Chiba continued to pack his rifles in silence.

"Kill without being seen by the Lagoon Company'. Really what is this, a video game?" Chiba muttered to himself. Ritsu looked out at him from his cell phone.

"I managed to catch sight of Masahiro via satellite. He's headed to Baselan. So are two of the Lagoon Company." The AI stated.

"Great, Thanks Ritsu. What's the nearest airport from Baselan? Maybe I can hit him while he's leaving the country."

"There is no airport closer than a boat trip away." Ritsu reported. Chiba bit his lip.

"Damn... I'll need to scope out the areas around the most likely port Takenaka will take. But then he might go to the extra trouble instead of being predictable..." Chiba didn't think strategising would be this difficult. Of course because the class would always work as a team, the quiet boy would often leave the strategy up to someone like Karasuma-sensei or Karma. He was grateful for Ritsu's electronic presence. At least he wasn't completely alone.

"Takenaka should be pretty distracted with the Lagoon company right? So as long as he doesn't sense my presence in any way I should be able to get away with following a more predictable route right?" He asked the machine in his hand.

"I think so Chiba-kun." Ritsu answered. She had processed 12000 different possible scenarios.

"As a main plan, hitting him at the pier will be the best option. But we should stay flexible. How about keeping tabs? If we keep an eye on the situation a better opportunity may occur." The sniper was mostly thinking aloud as he spoke, but Ritsu listened intently.

"Factoring in this our chances of success and failure rise. More opportunities can also mean opportunities to get caught by our target or the Lagoon Company." Ritsu informed him.

"You're right. And it's not like it affects us if the Lagoon Company fails their mission." Chiba said. The decision was made to stay close by the terrorist's camp. If the target left in the direction of the water it would be good to snipe him in transit.

Chiba found a good tree to hide in to observe the camp. He would stay here until it was time to move no matter what happened. Even when he saw that the Japanese member of the Lagoon Company had been captured by his target he made no move to help.

The sun was going down and all hell broke loose. Still Chiba merely watched. At this juncture he probably couldn't get involved even if he wanted to. He decided he would have to modify his plan a little and stay closer to the pier. He thought as his target sped off in pursuit of the two from Lagoon Company.

It was finally quiet as the sun began to peak over the horizon when a truck rolled by Chiba's new hiding spot. The driver was his target, Takenaka. A shot through the drivers side window and it was over. Blood sprayed and the car went out of control. Veering off into the trees on the side of the road. Chiba sat still in his hiding spot, taking deep breaths. His hands were trembling as he disassembled his gun. As soon as he was far enough away from the sight of his targets demise, Chiba doubled over and vomited. He briefly wondered if Nagisa had been in this same position after he had killed that person.

"Chiba-kun, are you alright?" A voice chimed from his pocket. Ritsu.

"Y-yeah, tell the others it's a confirmed kill and I'm on my way back." He said after he pulled out his phone. Ritsu's face had a worried expression, but she nodded and disappeared. Chiba briefly wondered if he was going to puke again before he straightened up and made his way to the designated meeting spot. A boat would be waiting to take him back to Roanapur.


End file.
